Día del padre
by Beledien
Summary: Es un día para festejar y los muchachos tienen a alguien en mente para la celebración.


**Nota:** Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, a quien debemos agradecer por crear esta divertida serie y manga. Como siempre la advertencia de posible OoC y alguna que otra inconsistencia de cronología, pero es solamente un fanfic.

 **Día del padre.**

En la corporación cápsula el pequeño Trunks dibujaba con sus lápices de colores.

—¿Qué haces querido? —Preguntó Bulma

—Nada, es solamente una tarjeta —explicó el niño —. En la escuela nos dijeron que se acercaba el día del padre y que es costumbre obsequiar una tarjeta.

—Ya veo, —dijo Bulma pensando que probablemente a Vegeta el gesto no le parecería adecuado para un saiyajin.

—Espero que ese troglodita no le haga un desplante a mi hijo —pensó —. Me ocuparé personalmente de advertirle que debe alegrarse por el regalo de Trunks o si no ya verá.

Por otro lado en las montañas del Paozú en la casa de Goku, Milk se ocupaba de cocinar mientras hacía como que no escuchaba a sus hijos que tramaban algo.

—Deja ver Goten —decía Gohan —. Creo que con esto alcanza.

—Tiene que ser el pastel más grande y más bonito —dijo Goten.

—Shh, que pueden oírte —Gohan dirigió su mirada hacia la cocina.

—Lo siento —Goten se tapó la boca y luego habló más bajo —. ¿Crees que le gustará?

—Sí, Videl dice que es una buena pastelería.

—Me hubiera gustado hacer el pastel yo mismo.

—Sí, pero ninguno de los dos sabe cómo hacer uno, y pedirle a mamá que lo haga no tiene sentido. Debe ser un regalo de los dos por el día del padre.

—Entiendo.

—Muchachos la cena ya está lista, vayan a lavarse las manos —dijo Milk desde la cocina pensando en que sus dos buenos hijos hacía planes para darle un regalo a Goku. Tan buenos ellos.

—Mamá, puedo ir a la ciudad luego de comer, debo hacer algo por ahí.

—Claro Gohan, si quieres puedes ir con Goten.

—Pero no he terminado mi tarea.

—Gohan te ayudará, vayan queridos.

Gohan y Goten se miraron confundidos y solamente se encogieron de hombros.

Mientras en casa de Bulma Vegeta entrenaba incansablemente hasta que alguien le apagó la cámara de gravedad.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? Interrumpes mi entrenamiento.

Bulma sonrió, fue una gran idea colocar un sistema para apagar la cámara desde afuera.

—Vegeta, tengo que hablarte de algo.

Vegeta solo cruzo los brazos.

—Según nuestras costumbres terrícolas, se aproxima el día del padre.

—Y yo que tengo que ver.

—Que tienes un hijo que está preparando un obsequio para ti.

—Ese es problema de Trunks no mío.

—Es problema tuyo, no quiero que le hagas un desplante cuando venga so su obsequio y tú no le des importancia.

—¿Qué quieres que haga, que me ponga a bailar de felicidad?

—No estaría mal, pero como te conozco con que le agradezcas el gesto bastaría y un abrazo no estaría mal.

Vegeta se quedó quieto observando al vacío.

—Vegeta responde, ¿vas a hacer esas cosas por Trunks? —Bulma conocía bien al príncipe Saiyajin, era un hueso difícil de roer, no valía la pena amenazarle con quitarle la comida o la cámara de gravedad, sin embargo tenía un as bajo la manga —. Si haces lo que te pido, puede que yo haga lo que me pidas en el dormitorio.

Por un segundo la expresión de Vegeta cambió, fue muy corto, pero Bulma ya había visto ese leve cambio.

—No digas nada si estás de acuerdo —dijo Bulma sonriendo —. Bien, tomaré eso como un sí. Recuerda nada de gestos de menosprecio a tu hijo.

Mientras en casa de Goku

—Vamos a salir mamá —dijo Gohan colocándose su chaqueta —. Vamos Goten.

—Sí.

—¿A dónde van? —Preguntó Gokú.

—Déjales, los chicos tienen algo que hacer —Dijo Milk abriendo la puerta para que sus hijos salgan —. Que se diviertan.

—Pero si es algo divertido yo también quiero ir.

—Goku deja a los niños en paz —le reprochó Milk viendo como el saiyajin colocaba sus dedos en la frente —. No te atrevas a teletransportarte o te dejaré sin comida por una semana.

—Pero Milk ¿por qué no puedo saber a dónde van?

—Goku eres incorregible, no te diré nada porque arruinaría la sorpresa.

—¿Sorpresa? Me gustan las sorpresas.

—No te diré nada.

—Vamos Milk, si me dices te prometo que me pondré a trabajar y conseguiré una licencia para conducir un coche y esas cosas que siempre me dices que haga.

* * *

El día del padre llegó y muy temprano en la Corporación Capsula Vegeta despertaba, había pasado una buena noche junto a su esposa y se podría decir que estaba de buen humor, si hasta sentía que podría hacer las cosas que Bulma le había pedido.

—Voy a despertar a Trunks —dijo Bulma pensando en que no quería esperar mucho para que el buen humor de su marido cambiara.

—Trunks cariño, ya amaneció, ¿no hay algo que quieras hacer? —entró preguntando a la habitación del pequeño, pero ahí no había nadie.

Mientras en el Paozú.

—Me muero por comer pastel —decía Goku —. Se nota que los muchachos saben que cosas me gustan.

Por supuesto Goku se refería a mucha comida.

—¿Dónde habrán ocultado mi pastel?

Mientras en el templo de Kamisama, Piccolo se despertaba sin sospechar nada. Calzó sus zapatos y se puso su pesada capa y turbante, salió de la habitación.

—¡Feliz día del padre señor Piccolo! —ahí estaban Gohan, Goten, Trunks y Dende con una tarjeta, unas flores y un enorme pastel.

—¿Qué esto, de qué están hablando? —dijo el verde guerrero sorprendido.

—Es el día del padre señor Piccolo —le explicó Gohan —. Y quisimos hacerle algunos presentes.

—Tenga —dijo Trunks entregándole una tarjeta con unos diujos de Piccolo haciendo las poses de la fusión. Cosa de lo que el namekuseijin no estaba muy orgulloso.

—Dibujas bien —dijo tratando de disimular.

—Le trajimos pastel de chocolate —dijo Goten, pero es que todos ellos habían olvidado que Piccolo solamente bebía agua.

—Que bien, pero yo no puedo comer esto —dijo con el mismo tono el verde guerrero

—¡Sí! —dijo con su acostumbrado tono tímido Dende alcanzándole un ramo de flores.

—¡Dende, como Kamisama de la Tierra se supone que no debes arrancar flores! —Fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—Lo siento señor Piccolo —dijo el niño verde bajando la mirada.

—Con que ahí están —dijo Bulma que venía agarrado del cuello de Vegeta, cuya mirada mostraba más que la acostumbrada molestia de siempre —. Trunks, nos tenías muy preocupados, saliste de casa sin decir nada a nadie.

—Lo siento mamá —dijo el pequeño —. ¿Por qué no viniste en uno de tus aviones?

—Eso le dije a la loca de tu madre —dijo Vegeta refunfuñando —. Pero insistió en que si la cargaba llegaríamos más rápido.

—Claro, porque puedes sentir mi ki —dijo el niño viendo la mirada de satisfacción en Vegeta, se notaba que a él le agradaba que su hijo usara la cabeza de cuando en cuando

—¿Dónde está mi pastel? — De pronto en medio de los presentes se materializó Goku.

—¿Cuál pastel? —preguntó Gohan.

—El que tu madre me dijo que compraron para mí y de lo que no debía decir ni media palabra… —Habló Goku sin pensar mucho.

Gohan y Goten intercambiaron miradas.

—Ah, el pastel. Verás papá —comenzó a hablar Gohan —. No es que no pensáramos en ti…

—Era sólo que el señor Piccolo es mejor padre que tú —dijo Goten que al igual que Goku tenía la costumbre de hablar sin pensar.

Goku miró a sus hijos con azorado y de pronto vio una mueca de burla en Vegeta. Parecía que el príncipe Saiyajin disfrutaba la escena, hasta que.

—Sí, yo también le hice una tarjeta de felicitaciones —dijo Trunks y con eso las quijadas de Vegeta y Bulma cayeron hasta el piso —. Es que el señor Piccolo sabe muchas cosas y nos entrenó para hacer la fusión.

—Sí, también me entrenó y me enseñó todo lo que sé —dijo Gohan viendo el rostro descorazonado de Goku —. Bueno, no fue tu culpa papá, tú estabas muerto.

—Por lo menos tengo eso de excusa —dijo a modo de consuelo Goku —, no como Vegeta que es mal padre porqué sí.

—Por lo menos Vegeta estuvo cuando nació Trunks —Bulma salió en defensa de su marido.

—No te preocupes papá —dijo Goten —Entiendo que también estabas muerto cuando yo nací.

—Corrección, escogió estar muerto —dijo Bulma —Tu padre escogió irse a pelear al otro mundo que vivir en la Tierra.

—No digas eso Bulma, me haces sentir mal. Ya tengo suficiente con que mis hijos prefieran festejar a Piccolo que a mí.

—También mi hijo Kakaroto —dijo Vegeta que para sorpresa de todos parecía estar celoso de Trunks —. ¿Qué tienes que decir namekuseijin?

—Que no echen la culpa de sus problemas, si ustedes son malos padres es problema suyo y algo en lo que deberían trabajar.

—Lo sé, pero no dejo de sentirme mal —Goku seguía decaído.

—Ya Goku —dijo en tono solidario Bulma —. Estoy segura de los chicos no lo hicieron con mala intención, es solo que casi nunca estás por aquí.

—No es eso —dijo Goku con la mirada preocupada —. Le dije a Milk que conseguiría un trabajo para que me dijera cuál era el secreto de Gohan y Goten, y o peor es que ni siquiera voy a comer pastel.


End file.
